


Meet me at the hotel room

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Light D/s, M/M, Nick is a bratty sub, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: Santana and Ortiz have a challenge for Nick, and, well, Nick isn't exactly one to back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Cody Rhodes (mentioned), Nick Jackson/Cody Rhodes/Brandi Rhodes (mentioned), Santana/Ortiz/Nick Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Meet me at the hotel room

Nick wasn't surprised in the slightest when they cornered him, honestly. He was sure every person with the bright idea to approach him when Matt was out of sight thought they were some innovative genius, but it was likely one of the most predictable things in the world. It also showed that they really knew nothing about him. So when Santana's arm slammed against the wall next to his head, Ortiz crowding his other side, he only leveled them with a bored look.

"Walkin around all by yourself, huh?" Santana's smirk was understated, a slight slant to the usual serious, solid set of his mouth. Ortiz didn't bother to hide his excitement, though, smile wide and short giggles escaping him.

"Last I checked that's not exactly against the rules." Nick replied coolly. He didn't know what they wanted, but he certainly wasn't about to let himself be intimidated in the back hallway of one of their venues. "And I think I would know, seeing as I'm one of the guys in charge."

"You got a smart mouth on you, Cali boy.” Santana said, smirk growing sharper. “That’s gotta get you in trouble.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle before.”

“Mmh,” Santana licked his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick could see that Ortiz was practically jumping out of his skin. “I kinda wanna test that theory.” He was closer, then, suddenly, both of his muscular arms caging Nick in, his angular face right up against Nick’s. “They don’t do it like us in SoCal.”

Nick couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped him when Santana pressed against him bodily, the thick line of his erection clear even through the thick overalls that he wore as ring gear. Nick’s own gear was much thinner, which meant that it wasn’t possible to hide the way that being pushed around was suddenly...piquing his interest. “I don’t think the company would take too kindly to one of the big boss boys getting his back blown out backstage though...” Santana’s voice was deep and rough against Nick’s ear. He opened his mouth to answer, but Ortiz beat him to the punch.

“Bet he’s too much of a pussy to follow up, though.”

“Heh. Let’s find out--you’re “one of the guys in charge” here,” The mocking note in his voice as he threw his words back at him made Nick’s cheeks flush a bit in a mix of anger and embarrassment, “so you can find out where we’re staying just fine, right? Don’t need our help.” One of Santana’s large hands found Nick’s shoulder, shoving him roughly against the wall in another unnecessary show of strength. They’d wrestled--Nick knew damn well how the man could throw his weight around, and damn if he wasn’t particularly fixated on it right now. He didn’t need another reminder.

“See you later.” Santana added, winking before he backed off.

“If you’re not chicken.” Ortiz added, raking his eyes over Nick’s form and licking his lips, wild, hungry pupils dilating as his eyes fixated on Nick’s crotch for a bit. And like that, they were gone.

~~~

Nick fidgeted with the edge of his t-shirt as he stepped into the lobby of the hotel. There was no reason to be nervous, he reminded himself. There was no reason to let them get under his skin. After all, he clearly wasn’t a chicken--he was here, wasn’t he? No need to admit what an exercise in embarrassment it was to try and hunt down the employee information for the company to find out what hotel and room number Santana and Ortiz were staying in. Luckily, no one caught on enough to ask why he needed it. That, or they already knew exactly why he was asking for it. He tried not to dwell on that fact. It was mortifying, but perhaps even moreso because of the thrill of arousal that bubbled in his lower stomach when he thought about it. They wanted to make sure he had to face how bad he wanted this. They nearly wanted to broadcast it, too, by making him hunt down that information.

His cock was already well on its way to filling out his underwear as he got into one of the elevators, punching in the 7th floor and fidgeting a bit more as it made its ascent. Santana and Ortiz had been a hell of a team to go up against in the ring, and he could only imagine...just the thought of those rough hands trailing all over him had him to full hardness. By the time he was standing in front of their hotel room, he was too concerned with the growing ache in his pants to be embarrassed about how hard he knocked or how desperate he might seem. That was good, though, he reminded himself. Not caring about looking a mess was almost sort of like confidence. Kind of.

He didn't have time to worry about it though, since Ortiz was dragging him into the room as soon as the door opened, slamming him against the wall as he kicked the door back shut. "Nice to see you didn't pussy out." Ortiz said, smile wild. He leaned in close to Nick's hair, burying his nose in the soft tresses and breathing in deeply. Nick tried not to think about the way his cock leapt in his jeans over knowing Ortiz was smelling him.

"You smell good. You shower up for us or somethin'? That's cute." Ortiz's chatter continued as his hands slid down to Nick's hips, groping and grabbing, a knee sliding between Nick's legs. It seemed like Ortiz was plenty comfortable being the shorter one in the situation, simply attacking the crook of Nick's neck and shoulder, where he was naturally settled anyway due to the height difference. Nick was going to protest about being called cute, but the sound of a door clicking open drew his attention instead. Santana stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, fingers running through short, still-wet hair, and Nick had to hold back an actual, honest-to-god whine. This set up was starting to look bad for his dignity.

"You actually showed up, huh." Santana let the towel drop to the floor unceremoniously. Nick put forth his best effort not to stare.

"What, after all that in the ring you still think I'm scared of you or something?" He shot back, desperate to get some semblance of control, especially with Ortiz's teeth scraping along his pulse in a way that made his knees feel weak. He pointedly continued not to look at Santana's dick. He wasn't going to lose that one. No way.

"Ooohhh, he's not scared of us." Ortiz mocked, pulling away from Nick's neck. One of his hands moved straight to Nick's crotch, squeezing the sizeable bulge that was in his jeans at this point. The grip was rough, lifting Nick onto his tip-toes and making him struggle not to go cross-eyed from the sudden rush of pleasure-pain. "That means we can go hard on you right?" "We did promise to show him how we do shit in New York right?" Santana's smirk was back, and damn him for that being so handsome, and his hand was trailing down to… well, Nick had officially lost that battle. Not that he could be too upset about it when he was suddenly way too busy with the logistics of how he was going to get that dick in his mouth at any cost. Santana's large hand stroked along the length of his cock, making short work of getting himself hard, especially with the view of Ortiz pinning Nick to the wall, still rubbing at him through his jeans.

"You gon' share or what, Ortiz?" He asked, tightening his grip on the base of his cock. "Our little Southern Belle looks like he wants some of this." He bounced his cock with his hand, and Nick was too mesmerized by the movement to argue about the fact that southern belles were hardly from somewhere like SoCal. Santana and Ortiz both chuckled, and Nick's cheeks flushed a bit when he realized they were laughing at him. Laughing at his eyes tracking the movement of Santana's sizeable dick, laughing at how he was practically begging for it. That wouldn't do. He showed up to get laid, not laughed at.

The look of surprise on Ortiz's face was a satisfying, if small, victory when he not only slid out of his grip, but reversed their positions so that he had the smaller man pinned to the wall.

"I get the feeling you're not really one for sharing." He said, eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Ortiz's face turn from surprise and confusion to a mix of being impressed and being… well, outright pouty. Nick chuckled, running his hands up under Ortiz's shirt. Ortiz ran ridiculously hot, his stocky body radiating heat against Nick’s palms. Nick licked his lips, preparing to say something else, when there were suddenly more hands on him--and a firm pressure against his back.

“Hey, we’re a team for a reason. Don’t be talkin’ shit about my partner’s sharing skills.” Nick didn't have time to reply before Santana's hands were undoing the button on his jeans, then the zipper, then pushing those and his boxers out of the way, frighteningly efficient. Nick bit down on his bottom lip as Santana's hand wrapped around him. "Yeah, don't be talking shit." Ortiz leaned forward, Nick's hands still frozen against his chest, to nip at the shell of Nick's ear. Then, suddenly, his hand was on him too, and Nick was starting to feel a bit light-headed. Ortiz's fingers played at the head of his cock, teasing maddeningly as Santana's rough palm stroked firmly at the base. Nick could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head, fingers grabbing uselessly at Ortiz's chest.

"Bed." He said, although it definitely came out a lot more like a whine than he'd planned it to. Santana and Ortiz shared a look over his shoulder, and Ortiz practically giggled.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you, man." His fingers squeezed at the tip of Nick's cock before spreading the slick of his precum around the head. Santana's grip tightened around the base of his cock, the almost-too-much pressure making Nick's eyelids flutter. These two were officially way too good at this.

"I said get me on the...effing bed," Nick grit out, his hands moving to Ortiz's sides in search of something to squeeze, grip white-knuckled against warm skin. There was another short giggle, Ortiz's fingers not letting up.

"Effing?" He could hear the smug grin in the way Santana asked the question. He let his eyes fall shut in a mix of pleasure, exasperation, and regret, briefly considering shooting a prayer up to the heavens. _Hey, God, what's your mileage on helping out with having a weird threesome with some of your hot coworkers? No?_ On second thought, maybe that wasn't a great idea. "Did you really just saying "effing"?"

"... Good Christian boys don't swear," Nick said. It sounded even dumber than it had in his head, and he knew at this point that his cheeks were bright pink. This wasn't exactly how he pictured this night going. Ortiz's fingers had even paused, resting softly near the head of his cock, and he almost wanted to scream for them to just get on with it already. Instead, both of them laughed. Nick felt his face heat up until the warmth had reached the tips of his ears.

"Y'hear that, Ortiz? Our little Southern Belle is a good Christian boy." Santana punctuated the sentence with a long stroke over Nick's cock. He groaned, biting his lower lip and burning with embarrassment when his head fell back against Santana's broad shoulder.

"Oooohhoo, I wasn't allowed around the cute Catholic girls when I was growin' up… said I was a 'corrupting influence.' Y'think we can find out if that's true?" Ortiz leaned forward to nip at Nick's jaw after asking the question. Nick opened his eyes to glare at him, then his mouth, but didn't have time to protest that he wasn't even Catholic before Santana was yanking him away from Ortiz and the wall to toss him onto the hotel bed. Both of them were on him again in an instant, Ortiz tearing off the shirt he was wearing as Santana went to yank his jeans and boxers all the way off. They got stuck around his ankles, where he hadn’t had the time to kick off his Nikes. Santana grumbled a bit before unceremoniously tearing the shoes off his feet, not bothering to untie them. Nick opened his mouth, ready to protest that doing that would stretch out the shoes and wasn’t good for them, but didn’t have the time to form words before Ortiz’s thick fingers were shoved into his mouth, tracking over his tongue before moving to hold his lips open. After properly ridding him of his pants and underwear, Santana leaned back to appreciate the view.

“Such a squeaky clean mouth...it’d be a shame if we dirtied it up.” Santana leaned back a bit further so he could stroke his hand teasingly along his own cock, bouncing it a bit to show off the weight of it. Nick’s words came out garbled around Ortiz’s fingers, and he honestly wasn’t even sure of what he was trying to say himself. Begging for it? Complaining? Both?

He was expecting to be lifted, or adjusted into another position and forced onto Santana's dick--which was, honestly, a pretty exciting thought--but the two stayed unpredictable as always. Santana crouched to crawl over Nick's body, settling firmly on his chest, knees framing his face. Ortiz had maneuvered somewhere above Nick's head, fingers still prying his mouth open in expectation. It took him a second or two to realize the position he was in, and when he did, his stomach felt much the same way it did whenever he decided it was a good idea to try and defy gravity from the top of a ladder.

"Don't worry, I'll leave enough for you." Santana said. Nick felt as if he had to strain to hear the words through the way his heart was pounding in his ears. He realized Santana wasn't even speaking to him--he had been chatting with Ortiz over his head. Something about that sent a thrill up his spine. Ortiz said something in the affirmative, and then there weren't fingers in his mouth anymore. Instead, Santana's rough palm was cupping his jaw, dragging his mouth towards… well, that worked for him. Nick unabashedly let his mouth fall open, not bothering to disguise his desire. The head of Santana's cock was salty with beads of precum, and he rolled the taste around on his tongue.

"Damn, man, he a freak." Ortiz said, giggling.

" _Fuck_ yeah." Santana's free hand was suddenly cradling the back of his head, lifting him closer as he pressed his hips down, until his cock was entirely buried in Nick's throat. He tried not to think about how similar so many of the feelings were to when he was wrestling. A big, rough hand on the lower part of his skull, fingers wrapped in his hair… his nose pressed hard to hot, sweaty skin… Well, tag matches against these guys might be a bit difficult going forward. Whoops. Then, Santana repositioned a bit, and Nick couldn't think about much of anything. The man pulled back just to start pistoning his hips, fucking into Nick's mouth at a brutal pace. Nick was vaguely aware of Ortiz's voice in the background, egging him on, but it was hard to focus on anything outside of Santana's cock filling him up. He did have the presence of mind to wrench his head to the side, Santana's cock popping out of his mouth as he coughed, drooling on the sheets. Ortiz and Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make that mouth fucking filthy." Santana said, forcing Nick's head back into position so that he could fuck back into his mouth. "Y'think they can start marketing 'good Christian boy' Fleshlights?"

Nick groaned at that, trying to move his shoulders and buck Santana off. He had to at least put up some of a fight, he figured, against being labeled as P&P's new sex toy. No matter how hot that was.

"Aww, I don't think he liked that, bro." Ortiz said. "You're being too mean for his Southern sensibilities."

"Okay, fine." Nick heard the slap of skin on skin, the sound endlessly familiar at this point, and then Santana's cock was gone. He took a deep, shuddering breath, chest heaving. Then, he was being dragged back on the bed, Ortiz crawling over his prone form. He realized what that sound had been. They'd tagged. Santana had tagged in Ortiz. He felt like he was going insane, a bit. Like this had to be some delirious fever dream. The idea that Ortiz had just been tagged in to take over the job of burying a dick down his throat.

"See you can't just be mean to them all the time." Ortiz's hand wrapped around the base of Nick's cock, which made his hips jump. He could hear both men chuckling at that. "Watch a genius at work." Ortiz said smugly. Then, Nick's cock was deep in an impossibly hot mouth. He knew he made an embarrassing sound at that, but he didn't care. Ortiz's tongue was teasing just right at the head of his cock. Then, Ortiz's hands found their way to his balls, and he decided he might not care about anything else ever again.

“Yeah, okay, he’s not even sucking your dick, ‘genius.’ Great job.” Santana complained. It sounded like he was shuffling through their belongings. Nick tried to pull himself together because Santana did have a bit of a point...Ortiz was there sucking him off, and his dick was pressed right against Nick’s cheek. He certainly didn’t want to seem ungrateful. It took a bit of maneuvering to get Ortiz to lift his hips up and reposition so that his cock was settled into Nick’s mouth, but once they had it sorted out, Nick couldn’t help but groan in satisfaction. Ortiz didn’t hesitate to lower his hips, his cock settling at the back of Nick's throat and his balls heavy on the bridge of Nick's nose. He was going to do his best to not loudly announce it, but being smothered by Ortiz's balls and thick cock was amazingly hot as a concept. He felt a burst of precum spurt into Ortiz's hot mouth.

The man pulled away from his dick then, causing him to groan against the obstruction in his own throat. Ortiz only bore down harder with his hips, causing Nick to make an obscene gagging sound as he tried desperately to swallow around the cock that was prying his jaw open.

"You wanna get him ready while I'm occupied?" Ortiz punctuated the sentence with a rough squeeze to Nick's balls, causing him to splutter around his cock, drool bubbling up at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, why the fuck you think I grabbed this?" Nick didn't have time to get Ortiz's cock out of his mouth to ask what "this" was, but it turned out he didn't need to. Suddenly, Santana's slick fingers were working their way against his perineum and hole, and Nick had to practically tear himself away from Ortiz, not wanting to get too toothy because of the surprise and kill the mood. One of Santana's fingers pressed teasingly against his hole.

"Oh, fff--" Nick bit down on his lower lip, hips bucking up into Ortiz's mouth.

"Are you still trying not to curse? That's kinda cute, actually." Santana's voice drifted over to him as his finger slipped in, followed by the wet, cold pour of excess lube over his balls, taint, and hole. Nick couldn't help but let out a whine. He felt like he was drifting off to space at this point, and wasn't really sure how to grab the reins again. Hell, he didn't know if he could grab the reins again. Ortiz bobbed his head on Nick’s cock, making sure to give some extra suction at the head before pulling off, trying to glance back over his shoulder.

“I’m here botherin’ to treat you nice and you’re not gonna pay me back, bro?” He wiggled his hips so that his cock dragged along Nick’s cheek. The sensations were dizzying--Ortiz’s cock filling up his senses as he struggled to get his mouth back on it while those large warm hands played with his own cock and balls, joined by Santana working a finger roughly in and out of him. He couldn’t help but let his brain shut down a bit, nuzzling his nose into Ortiz’s hot, heavy balls as he struggled to take as much of him into his mouth as possible on his own, without Ortiz needing to move. He could vaguely make out Santana and Ortiz chatting, the conversation punctuated by long, wet licks around the head of his cock or Ortiz taking him in to the base without warning. He couldn't quite catch what they were saying, but he had the feeling it'd probably make him blush, especially with the position he was in.

Another finger was shoved into him suddenly, and he was stuck moaning uselessly against the cock in his mouth, thighs shaking as Santana searched for his weak spot. The sensation was soon paired with the slick, hot feeling of Ortiz deciding to move his mouth down to his balls, sucking on them sloppily. Then, in case that wasn't overwhelming enough, he began to start thrusting his hips again, muscular thighs tightening around Nick's head. Nick tried desperately to keep up with the pace, trying to swallow in time with their thrusting. He could still hear the obscene gagging noises he couldn't help but make when the head of Ortiz's dick stretched out the back of his throat, though, and he knew they could hear them just as well. By the time Santana was three fingers deep, Nick felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't focus on anything other Ortiz's warm, solid weight settled over his body pressing him into place, his throat still working desperately at the cock in his mouth, spit smeared over his lips and Ortiz's heavy sac, still dragging over his nose and filling his senses with the smell of sweat and musk. Santana had been teasing mercilessly around his prostate, rubbing around it with a few thrusts of his fingers before jabbing against it roughly, causing messy spurts of precum to land on Ortiz's face and tongue.

Then, it was all gone. The absence of it was almost as overwhelming as the sensations had been, and Nick found himself keening and shaking in the absence of the warmth of the two men touching him.

"Damn, he's kinda cute like this." Ortiz said. Nick glanced over to the side, where Ortiz was pumping his hand along his own cock. The sight made him groan, knowing the slick covering it was his own drool.

"In a messy slut kind of way, I guess." Santana replied, still positioned between Nick's legs. Nick had to bite his bottom lip to resist the urge to beg him to go back to touching him.

"You know that's the kinda way I like." Ortiz smiled wildly as his eyes raked over Nick's form.

"Are you guys just gonna spend this whole time insulting me?" The annoyance of not being touched paired with those comments was enough to get a rise out of him, and he struggled up into a sitting position. He was sure he still looked messy--hair everywhere, face shiny with spit--but he certainly wasn't going to take any insults lying down.

"Aw, did we hurt your feelings?" Santana teased, hand encircling Nick's ankle. "Don't worry, Ortiz is right--we like 'em slutty." He dragged Nick down the bed closer to him easily, and Nick had to struggle to stay upright, leveling Santana with a glare.

"Shit, you still got an attitude after all that cock you swallowed? Maybe we underestimated you." Ortiz was suddenly at Nick's side, hand squeezing his shoulder. "But we're not done with you yet."

"Yeah, I remember promising something about blowing our big bad boss's back out, don't you, Ortiz?" Santana licked his lips. Ortiz's hands were suddenly more forceful on his shoulder, then they were maneuvering around to grab under his arms. Before he knew it, he'd been dragged onto Ortiz's lap. He could feel his hard cock pulsing against the small of his back, the promise of the sensation making his breath pick up. "So, do good Christian boys approve of contraceptives?"

Santana waved two condom packets in Nick's face. Nick sneered in response.

"Ooh, damn, still feisty… are you mad you're not suckin' cock anymore?"

"Just ask the question like a normal person you--" He rolled his eyes. They were still playing their little cursing game, he realized.

"You… what? You gonna call me an asshole? That doesn't seem like very good manners." Santana smiled, moving his hand down to Nick's crotch, giving his cock a quick jerk before reaching down to his hole, smile taking on a wicked edge as Nick's legs fell open a bit further. He sunk his thumb into Nick's hole, tugging him open slightly. A small, strangled noise escaped Nick, caught between embarrassment and arousal about his ass being wrenched open.

"No." He managed to mumble out.

"Aight. We're gonna use condoms anyhow--since, as you know, I'm not an asshole." Santana chuckled, tossing one of the condom packets to Ortiz. Ortiz caught it expertly, tearing it open with his mouth. One of the hands holding Nick in place was gone, now busy. Santana waved the remaining condom packet that he was holding, tearing at the edge of the shiny material just a bit, making a show of it for Nick.

"We're gonna tear you in two, Cali boy." Ortiz growled in his ear. It suddenly hit him what they were likely planning, and it made his heart leap into his throat. There was only really one person that was ever this mean to him during sex and, well, while he was certainly good at it, that didn't change the fact that he was only one man. It was sinking in, now, how out of depth he might be here. Then, Santana's hands were pushing his thighs apart and up, basically bending him in half, Ortiz shifting easily behind him, like they'd practiced this. Or like they'd done it before. It reminded him of the way Brandi and Cody could take people apart, but rougher in its viciousness. Brandi and Cody destroyed with precision, cutting away bit by bit like a scalpel. Santana and Ortiz were going to tear him apart, bare hands and teeth, and they'd made sure to make a promise of it.

He heard the lid of a bottle click open, and suddenly cool, slick lube was poured over him liberally again, pooling a bit at the crux of one of his thighs and sliding sloppily along his skin.

"Christ, couldn't you have warmed it up?" He snapped, although the cold didn't do much to impact his aching erection at this point. He felt like he was going to explode, and he was definitely far too gone for a little bit of a chill to do anything about that.

"Did you just take the Lord's name in vain, bro?" Ortiz asked from behind him. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it already." He grit out. "Or can you not keep your word?" Santana's glance snapped to somewhere over his shoulder, and he could tell from the small nod that he'd just shared a look with Ortiz. That was only further confirmed when the head of Ortiz's cock bumped against his hole. For a split second, a bit of anxiety flooded his brain. If the ache in his jaw had been anything to go by, Ortiz was even thicker than Santana, and that was saying something. He was suddenly paranoid that three fingers possibly wasn't enough. Ortiz pushed in slowly, Santana's hands on Nick's thighs shoving him down onto him as well.

Three fingers had, apparently, been enough to make it so that Ortiz's thick cock could force in, the stretch a familiar kind of "safe" pain, where Nick knew he was stretched enough to adjust, but not enough that it didn't cause that mind-numbing pressure. By the time he was settled down on the base of Ortiz's cock, he felt like he was being pulled open wide in the most delicious way. Ortiz's hands joined Santana's on his thighs, holding them open even wider so that he could begin thrusting. Nick was quietly thankful that he had the presence of mind to stretch before making his way to the hotel. Ortiz's cock was a bit shorter than Santana's, but that didn't stop him from managing to shift his hips into a nice position so that the head pressed right against Nick's prostate, making him see stars.

He lost track of time a bit--he knew he was making embarrassing noises, practically wailing as Ortiz's thickness worked him open more and more with each thrust, punctuated by growls and nonsense dirty-talk in his ear. Then, Ortiz slowed the pace a bit, and more slick lube was poured over where they were connected. Nick's heart nearly pounded out of his chest when he felt Santana's fingers teasing at the rim of his ass, where he was already stretched wide.

"Hope you don't have anywhere to walk to tomorrow." Was the main form of warning he got before Santana was pressing against his hole, slow, methodical, but with just enough edge to make sure he kept Nick on his toes. This time, as Ortiz pulled out and slowly thrust back in, one of Santana's fingers settled inside him along with Ortiz's cock. Nick groaned, his cock drooling precum at the concept of being stretched even further. They kept up at that for a while, Ortiz's thrusts more shallow, and Nick felt as if time had slowed down. When Santana finally pressed in another finger, Nick's eyes rolled back, his head dropping back onto Ortiz's shoulder. He could feel words streaming from his mouth, but he didn't have the mental capacities to think about what he was actually saying. That is, until Santana pointed it out.

"Holy shit, dude, is he praying?"

And, okay, that made sense. He probably was, considering his brain currently was a mess of static and something along the lines of _Dear God, thank you thank you thank you thank you for this, I think maybe I'm going insane but thank you_ , in varying terms and frequencies. It was a bit hard for him to tell for sure, so he'd have to take Santana's word for it. All he knew is that he definitely increased in volume when Santana added a third finger. By that point, the prayers might've been a mixture of gratitude and apologies and begging, the sensation of being stretched so much overwhelming. His cock ached from neglect, his thighs shaking with strain as Ortiz stopped moving completely. That was probably what he'd credit most of the begging to.

Ortiz was just holding him there solidly, halfway down that gorgeous cock of his, as Santana flexed and spread his fingers, making sure Nick's hole was soft and open for him. He knew he should probably be thankful for the fact that the two were being rough, but only just rough enough. They were making sure to hurt him just the right amount, which was thrilling in its own right. They wanted to push him, and test him, but they weren't about to make it so that any of this had to stop. That said, he was getting a bit impatient.

"I'm pretty impressed he's goin' a mile a minute and still ain't fuckin' swearing." Ortiz commented mildly. "Kinda impressive." Santana made a non-committal sound in response, still focusing on working his fingers in and out of Nick, the sounds wet and filthy.

"Think he needs four, or should I go for it?" He asked. Nick wanted to scream. Instead, what came out was a bit of a whine. Santana barked out a laugh at that, pulling his fingers free. "Guess there's our answer." There was a few moments of shuffle as Santana rolled on his own condom before moving closer to press against him. Feeling the head of Santana's cock press at the stretched rim of his hole felt almost unreal. For a serious moment, Nick wondered if he was dreaming this all up. It was too good to be a dream, though. He'd never been this full before, he thought as Santana's cock pressed into him, inch by inch, and he couldn't have possibly imagined how good it would feel. He hadn't really fooled around with any more than one of his friends at a time--well, other than Cody and Brandi--but he was starting to think he might need to make this a regular thing.

Before he could contemplate that idea any further, or reach any conclusions about how he'd approach Kenny and Adam about it, Santana shifted his hips, and sunk all the way in to the base. Nick's hands reached out for purchase, finding Santana's arms. His fingers dug into the supple muscle there, mind swimming with the sheer overload of sensations once more. He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew it. It was a bit comforting that Santana's movement--as he pulled out and thrust back in shallowly--made all three of them groan in tandem. Nick could only imagine what it felt like to be pressed so close against someone else's cock, surrounded by the hot grip of someone's ass… judging by the sounds now being punched out of Santana and Ortiz as well with each building thrust, it had to feel good. Santana reached down a hand and wrapped it around the base of Nick's cock, giving it a long stroke just as he thrust in again, his cock dragging firmly against Nick's sweet spot… and like that it was over.

Nick whimpered, biting his lower lip as hard as he could, cum spraying from his cock so hard that some of it hit his chin. Santana and Ortiz both moaned at the way he tightened around them, Santana picking up the pace without hesitation. Nick grabbed and scratched at Santana's shoulders as they continued to use him, his mind foggy and warm in the afterglow of his orgasm. Santana's cock kept nudging his prostate with each especially hard thrust, making his balls tighten almost painfully as his body struggled to decide whether it wanted to try and cum again. He didn't know if they kept battering his hole for minutes or hours, he only knew that he was going to be thoroughly disappointed when it stopped.

Almost as if he'd heard Nick's thoughts, Santana slowed his thrusts before pulling out entirely. Nick felt his hole twitch obscenely against the sudden emptiness--even moreso when Ortiz also pulled out. He made a disgruntled noise as Ortiz unceremoniously pushed him off his lap, hazily wondering about the fact that neither of them seemed to have cum yet. Santana's large hand was in his hair before he could even bother to articulate a thought, though, wrenching him down onto the bed. He gazed up at the man, greeted by the sight of him pulling the condom off his cock before angling it just a bit, hand beginning to work at himself frantically. Ortiz came into the corner of his view as well, doing the same. Nick realized, with a strangely detached thrill, that they were going to cum all over his face. It felt odd to be so clearly turned on when his body couldn't do much about it.

Instead, he let his eyes flutter closed, mouth falling open so he could stick out his tongue obediently.

" _Fuck_ , I think I might have a thing for southern boys now." Santana muttered, voice tight with arousal.

"If the thing always involves fuckin' 'em till they're stupid, yeah." Ortiz agreed roughly. Then, they settled back comfortably into silence, the sound of slick skin on skin filling the room.

Nick's face twitched a bit when the first splatters of cum landed on his cheek, more jets of it following to paint warm streaks across his forehead and nose. Fat drops fell onto his waiting tongue--he didn't want to open his eyes, just in case, but he could practically imagine both men milking the last, thick globs of cum from their cocks directly into his mouth. Once he was sure they were done, he opened his eyes, blinking up at both of them and watching their softening cocks smugly. He sat up, drawing his tongue back into his mouth and rolling the taste of their cum around before swallowing it.

"Damn, good Christian boys swallow, huh?" Ortiz asked, eyebrows raised. Nick licked his lips, smiling as he lifted himself off the bed, body sweaty, sticky, and fully satisfied.

"Yeah--but they don't swear." He smirked at their surprised faces as he pranced his way to their hotel bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I titled this after a Pitbull song, yes I know he's not Puerto Rican or from New York, fight me bout it.


End file.
